The present invention relates generally to computer processors, and more specifically, to automated compiler operation verification executed by a processor.
A compiler is a computer program (or a set of programs) that transforms source code written in a programming language (the source language) into another computer language (the target language), with the latter sometimes having a binary form known as object code. The most common reason for converting a source code is to create an executable program.
In computing, an optimizing compiler is a compiler that tries to minimize or maximize some attributes of an executable computer program. The most common requirement is to minimize the time taken to execute a program. A less common optimization is to minimize the amount of memory occupied. The growth of portable computers has created a market for minimizing the power consumed by a program. Compiler optimization is generally implemented using a sequence of optimizing transformations, which may be algorithms that take a program and transform it to produce a semantically equivalent output program that provides better performance and/or uses fewer resources.